Wątek forum:Różności/@comment-27595079-20150826160838
Postanowiłam założyć taki wątek, bo widzę, że to spory problem. Wielu z was nie potrafi radzić sobie z negatywnymi komentarzami na blogach. Mnie osobiście do szału doprowadzają "prześwietne blogaski, na których nie wolno napisać złego słowa, a "ałtorzy" i "ałtoreczki" są tak epiccy, że mogliby pisać książki", na których tak naprawdę byk na byku bykiem byka pogania. Zazwyczaj w tych sprawach się nie wypowiadam, bo się boję, że mi zaraz zarzucą wywyższanie się, ale widzę, że bez względu na wszystko nadszedł czas, by podzielić się moją mądrością, doświadczeniem i spróbować nawrócić choć kilka osób. * DO AUTORÓW: jeśli ktoś hejtuje i bezpodstawnie obraża, nie trzeba się tym zbytnio przejmować, ale pomyśleć, że to sygnał, że może coś robicie źle. Natomiast jeśli jest to starannie napisana negatywna ocena, a ktoś ma z tym jakiś problem, to już jest jego wina. Moja rada: hejtera spokojnie wypytać, co konkretnie się nie podoba i spróbować się jakoś z nim dogadać. Jak się nie da, to zignorować, najgorsze, co można robić, to reagować agresją i awanturować się nie wiadomo o co (to się tyczy nie tylko autorów, ale przede wszystkim zagorzałych fanów, którzy robią więcej dymu niż hejter). Za szczerą krytykę podziękować, przyznać się do błędu i zastosować się do porad. To naprawdę nie kosztuje wiele, a jest masa autorów beznadziejnych blogów, którzy myślą, że są najlepsi na świecie, a większość tylko utwierdza ich w tym przekonaniu. To potem skutkuje histeriami, załamkami, odchodzeniem z wiki albo fochami. Niestety bardzo rzadko spotykam się tu z podejściem pokornym, kiedy autor jest świadomy własnej wartości i tego, że mogą mu się zdarzyć błędy i to nie jest nic złego, za porady dziękuje i stara się je wcielać w życie. WAŻNA RZECZ: jeśli decydujecie się opublikować swoją twórczość, liczcie się z tym, że nie wszystkim się spodoba. Musicie być gotowi na krytykę. Jeśli obrażacie się, grozicie zawieszeniem bloga, załamujecie się albo reagujecie złością, to jest dowód na to, że nie nadajecie się na pisarzy i nie macie co marzyć o karierze w tym kierunku. Albo na razie nie jesteście dość dojrzali, by publikować swoją twórczość i musicie poczekać, aż nauczycie się radzić sobie z negatywną opinią. *'DO CZYTELNIKÓW': bądźcie szczerzy i bardziej konsekwentni. Nie piszcie w każdym blogu, jaki zobaczycie, że jest to największe arcydzieło jakie widzieliście. Zrozumcie, że zaciekle broniąc autora przed krytyką i cały czas mu słodząc, robicie mu OGROMNĄ KRZYWDĘ. Jeśli ktoś wyraził negatywną opinię, to po pierwsze ma do tego całkowite prawo, a po drugie to nie jest koniec świata. A już na pewno nie jest to podstawa do ataku na tę osobę. Nie wszystkim musi się wszystko podobać. Gusta są różne i to, co dla jednych jest arcydziełem, inni uznają za szajs (daleko szukać: kocham "Wiedźmina" i dla mnie jest to seria kultowa, ale wiele osób uznaje ją za banalną albo przeciwnie, za zbyt ciężką. Więc ten problem tyczy się nie tylko fanfików), ale trzeba też umieć przyjąć negatywną opinię, która pomoże ulepszyć bloga. Z autorami bądźcie szczerzy, jeśli coś wam się nie podoba, piszcie o tym otwarcie. Zauważyłam, że wykształcił się system "przyjacielskiego komentowania" na zasadzie, że koleżanka mi posłodziła, to ja nie będę gorsza i też jej posłodzę (bo nie oszukujmy się, dziewczęta, my stanowimy lwią część autorów blogów i to nas głównie ponoszą emocje. Nie mówię, że panów ten problem nie dotyczy, ale statystyki są przeciwko nam, większość awantur toczy się w damskim gronie. Wy może tego nie zauważacie, ale ja jako wódz widzę to wyraźnie). Nie róbcie tak. To nie działa tak jak Czkawka myślał w "Wikingu do wynajęcia", że "nie można nic powiedzieć, bo się obrazi". Właśnie odwrotnie, tak jak mówił Stoick, trzeba mówić prawdę. Szczerość jest podstawą jakiejkolwiek relacji, im bardziej czujecie się zaprzyjaźnieni z danym użytkownikiem, tym na większą szczerość możecie sobie w stosunku do niego pozwolić. A jeśli się obrazi, to nie jest wart waszego czasu. Wiem jednak z doświadczenia, że im bardziej z kimś sympatyzujecie, tym czasami trudniej jest powiedzieć prawdę, ale trzeba się przełamać. W końcu chodzi o to, by wasz ulubiony blog był jeszcze lepszy, a autor zdobywał cenne doświadczenie i uczył się na błędach. Jeśli będziecie ignorować błędy, nie pomożecie. W komentarzach kierujcie się jakością bloga, nie ego autora. UWAGA: autorzy (w tym ja, przyznaję bez bicia) mogą stosować tak zwaną "odwróconą psychologię", świadomie lub nieświadomie. Specjalnie mówią o sobie i swojej twórczości same negatywy, żeby wywołać potrzebę pocieszenia w postaci pozytywnego komentarza i tym samym się dowartościować. Ale nie oszukujmy się, u mnie rzadko jest się do czego przyczepić. Jeśli taką zagrywkę zastosuje osoba, której blog woła o pomstę do nieba, absolutnie nie wolno jej słodzić. Trzeba powiedzieć, co należy zmienić, żeby było dobrze, potem można słodzić. *'DO KRYTYKÓW': w swojej opinii najlepiej wymieniać pozytywne i negatywne strony opka. Ja zawsze staram się tak robić i to trochę łagodzi wydźwięk komentarza, przez co zmniejsza szansę na bycie zaatakowanym. Absolutnie nie piszcie, że coś jest "głupie", bo to nie krytyka, tylko hejt. Żeby dokonywać profesjonalnej krytyki, trzeba uzasadnić swoje zdanie. A hejt niczego nie zmieni, wręcz przeciwnie, może jeszcze pogorszyć sprawę. Jeszcze jedna sprawa: ta wiadomość wyświetli się tylko zalogowanym użytkownikom. Anonimy musiałyby wejść w ten wątek, żeby go przeczytać. Dlatego w miarę możliwości, starajcie się informować o tym apelu. No i na koniec trochę zboczę z tematu: Hiccstrid. Szału dostaję, jak widzę komentarze typu: "nie, błagam, nie rób Hiccstid/Czkastrid" albo "jak będą razem to się załamię". Ludzie, dlaczego hejtujecie pairing? To nie jest wina bohaterów, że fani przedstawiają ich jako "słitaśną parkę", która tylko się obściskuje i całuje na każdym kroku. Można przedstawić ich związek bardziej dojrzale i filmowo, gdzie potrafią wyrazić swoje uczucia poprzez spojrzenie czy uśmiech, wcale nie muszą się stale do siebie kleić i sobie słodzić. Owszem, to jest urocze, ale nie w nadmiarze. Prawidłowo napisane komentarze powinny być prośbami o nie słodzenie, a nie o rezygnowanie z łączenia bohaterów. Widziałam parę świetnych opowiadań, gdzie ich związek był tylko tłem, tak jak w filmie. Pokazany, ale nie nachalnie. Ludzie nie muszą cały czas się przytulać, całować i trzymać za rączki, żeby było widać, że się kochają. Dlatego przestańcie uważać, że to Hiccstrid jest przyczyną "psucia" opowiadania. Przyczyną jest podejście autora. I słowo daję, zacznę reagować na takie komentarze, bo do szału mnie doprowadza ludzka ignorancja. Mam nadzieję, że dzięki temu wątkowi, wiele osób zmieni swoje myślenie. Problem jest poważny, dlatego nie wolno go dłużej ignorować. Jeśli kłótnie nie znikną, zacznę wyciągać konsekwencje.